Enfance Ténébreuse
by ange de un cisme
Summary: Yuki repense à son enfance et de son lien avec Akito.


**Titre :** Enfance ténébreuse

**Fandom :** Fruits Basket

**Disclaimer :** fruits basket ne m'appartient ainsi que les personnages.

**Pairing :** Aucun

**Rating :** T

**Genre : **Rétrospection

**Résumé :** Yuki repense à son enfance et de son lien avec Akito.

**Note :** Je remercie mon bêta gidropour son travail !

* * *

**Enfance ténébreuse**

Au dehors de la fenêtre la pluie cascadait des murs de la maison qui luttait contre le vent et l'eau. La pluie tombait encore et encore, faisant des rigoles dans le jardin. Je regardais tous cela, détaché du monde. Les épaules tombantes, les yeux brûlants, je luttais depuis tellement longtemps.

**Flash Back**

Un petit garçon aux cheveux violet, bleu courait joyeusement dans un jardin basique d'une maison chinoise. Son rire illuminait le cœur, il sautait de pierres en pierre. Riant toujours plus fort. Son cousin Hatori-san lui avait bien dit de ne pas trop s'aventurer du côté de la maison centrale, mais c'était plus fort que lui, et puis au loin il pouvait voir de belles fleurs où des papillons se laissaient reposer, étirant leurs belles ailes au soleil.

Il s'arrêta au bas d'une fenêtre et se pencha pour sentir les fleurs multicolores aux senteurs délicieuses comme il les avait imaginées. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pu aller dehors, on le lui interdisait car il tombait souvent malade. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Mais dans les rares moments où rien ne venait se mettre en travers ses envies il courait à perdre haleine, voulant s'imprégner des couleurs de son monde qui se résumait à la maison froide et silencieuse et au jardin fleuri.

Un des papillons certainement gêné par la hauteur du petit garçon s'enfuit, mais c'était sans compter le garçon qui prit ça pour un nouveau jeu. Le papillon monta, monta haut dans le ciel, donc il sauta à pieds joints plusieurs fois toujours plus haut, mais au fur et à mesures de ces bonds il se rapprocha de la fenêtre sur laquelle se trouvait un pot de fleur ( ?) qu'il bouscula et qui se répandit dans la maison.

Le petit garçon stoppa net ses gestes, et attendit aux aguets pour savoir si quelqu'un avait entendu. Il soupira de soulagement au bout d'un moment quand aucun cri de menace ne retentit. Alors qu'il partait pour aller voir son cousin, il entendit nettement le bruit d'une porte coulissante qu'on ouvre et le cri qu'il avait attendu se réalisa.

Il ne bougeait plus, il avait reconnu la voix qui avait crié. Il était tétanisé, faire un geste était impossible tellement il était crispé. Et alors un autre garçon passa sa tête par la fenêtre pour inspecter qui avait déchiré son tableau en poussant le pot de fleur qui avait traversé la toile. Ses yeux rétrécis par la rage se fixèrent sur le petit garçon mort de peur. Un sourire purement satisfait naquit ses lèvres.

« Yuki-kun ? Est-ce toi qui aurait abîmé ma toute nouvelle œuvre ? »

« Akito… »

« TAIS-TOI ! Vas-tu répondre ? »

Yuki tremblait et attendait avec angoisse que la sentence tombe, maintenant il savait pourquoi son cousin lui avait demandé de ne pas s'amuser de ce côté. Yuki connaissait très bien Akito, il préférait même jamais n'avoir eu à le connaître. Mais il ne pouvait rien (ou presque) refuser à ce garçon, son aîné de 3ans.

Akito l'entraîna à travers toute la maison, lui murmurant le long du chemin, quel être pouvait être aussi maladroit. Ca ne pouvait qu'être un monstre au grand bras, un garçon que personne n'aimera. On n'aurait jamais besoin de son aide, il était totalement inutile.

Et pendant le trajet, les mots couvraient et emportaient Yuki dans un monde de ténèbres, où ses démons s'entre déchiraient pour avoir le droit de l'engloutir.

Puis trouvant ce qu'il cherchait Akito ouvrit la porte et jeta dans la pièce Yuki qui se tassa dans un coin sombre. Il ferma les yeux voulant ne plus rien ressentir, ne plus exister. Cette pièce était le cauchemar, son cauchemar.

Akito s'approcha et lui donna la première gifle, c'était pas tellement une blessure physique, elles guérissent toutes, non, c'était les mots. Un mot peut tuer bien plus que des mains. C'est ce qu'avait appris à ses dépends Yuki.

Akito criait tout en le giflant, gifle sur gifle.

« PERSONNE NE VEUT TE VOIR ! »

« TU ES UN MONSTRE QUI N'AURAIT PAS DU NAITRE. »

« QUAND TU MOURRAS, PERSONNE NE TE PLEURERA. »

« IL NE FAUT PAS ME DESOBEIR, JE SUIS LE SEUL A VOUS AIMER TEL QUE VOUS ETES, MEME SI VOUS ETES DES ETRES ABJECTES. »

Puis la colère d'Akito fondit au soleil au bout d'un moment. Il se baissa et recueillit les larmes que Yuki avait laissé tomber. Yuki qui se recroquevilla un peu plus s'efforçant de s'arrêter de pleurer.

« Yuki-kun ? murmura Akito, regarde ce que tu me fais faire. J'espere que tu comprends que c'est pour ton bien que je fais ça. Moi seul te comprends, moi seul peux te protéger. Il faut que tu restes avec moi, sinon les gens normaux vont découvrir ton vrai-toi et il partiront en te laissant seul. »

Akito se releva et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Laissant le petit Yuki prostré à terre pleurant de plus belle, sachant que Akito avait raison.

**Fin flash back**

Malheureusement j'ai cru pendant encore longtemps les paroles de poison d'Akito. Me détachant des autres pour ne pas être déçu, m'emmurant dans ma solitude. Dès que j'ai pu m'enfuir de cette salle obscure j'ai pris ma première candidature pour un autre lycée et partis vivre chez mon cousin Shiguré-san.

Puis j'ai rencontré Tohrû-kun, et j'ai compris que Akito ne disait pas la vérité. Il existe des personnes pour qui on mérite de se battre qui donnent des couleurs et réchauffent.

Ma souffrance est toujours vivace, il me reste bon nombre d'années avant d'en guérir totalement, mais j'ai bon espoir qu'un jour je puisse vivre heureux.

Et je peux sans me sentir coupable sourire, sourire pour mon futur. J'arriverai jamais à en vouloir à Akito à cause du Jûni-shi qui nous lie, à nous, tous les signes du zodiaque. Mais je n'oublierai jamais, la peur et l'horreur dont j'ai été auteur.

Pour cet espoir.

Je ne suis pas devenu subitement fort

et je n'ai pas changé.

Mais,

il faut se dresser et avancer.

Le plus important,

c'est de vouloir surmonter sa faiblesse.

The end

* * *

Je vous conseille de voir après ce os ce chapitre ( http/ www . subafuruba . com / FB / SF / Illus / Traductions / spoil 84 . txt ) a été traduit sur le site super de Ce site traduit les mangas de Fruits Basket et mon one shot est en rapport avec le chapitre 84. Je l'avais déjà lu mais je peux vous assurer que quand j'ai écrit je ne me rappelais plus des détails. 

PS: pour le lien enlevez les espaces

Donc voilà. Je suis contente de dire que c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom !

Bisous à tous.

Ange de un cisme


End file.
